


Can't handle the mead

by CustardCreamies



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccup is a drunk dork, Silly, pre How to train your dragon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hiccup drinks far more then he should at a village party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't handle the mead

**Author's Note:**

> So I got prompted to write drunk!Hiccup fic so here it goes. Just a quick warning I don't drink alcohol and so I don't really know what it's like or how it feels so just wrote what I think it's like based on TV and stuff.
> 
> Timeline for this fic is set before HTTYD 2. Hiccup is 18 or 19 in this fic.

It is well known that Vikings like to drink. They liked to celebrate most things with drink, any excuse to have a jug of mead. It was the nectar of the gods.

This was one such occasion where it was an excuse to pull the finest mead out of the cellar. Silent Sven's son was getting married. All the villagers were out in force. Yelling, singing and sometimes fighting. The joy and the drink of the occasion overtaking them. Everyone except Hiccup that is.

He was standing with Toothless in the middle of the great hall, arms folded across his chest and looking decidedly bored. He wasn't really one for these occasions. He was a lightweight when it came to drinking mead and so had to avoid having to drink any. He didn't really like the taste or how it made him more clumsy then he usually was. All in all it was an unpleasant experience. He was probably the only Viking that didn't like to get drunk.

He was getting really good at avoiding any offers of mead until Stoick spotted him that is. Stoick came over to Hiccup and slapped him heartily on the back, almost sending him sprawling to the floor. "What are you doing son? You should be celebrating!" he picked up a cup of mead from the table and put it into his son's hands.

Hiccup looked at it for a moment before taking a small sip of the drink. He didn't expect the lovely warmth of honey on his tongue or the way the drink seemed to warm him up from the inside. It was nice. This wasn't the usual mead, it must have been specially made for the celebration. Most mead he had tried had been bland with a bitter taste but this stuff was sweet and tangy. He soon found himself draining the cup. It left him feeling pleasantly buzzed and relaxed.

Stoick gave him a warm smile before walking off to go talk to Gobber, leaving Hiccup to go back to the table and get a refill...

* * *

 

 

It wasn't long before Hiccup had drunk two more cupfuls of mead and soon he was feeling really giddy and everything was suddenly twice as funny as before. Hiccup found himself having to lean on Toothless to even stand up straight and even Toothless' name had become a thing of amusement for him. "Yo-you know. b..bud? Toothless is a fu-funny name. Toopliss. Get it?" Hiccup was saying as Toothless carefully supported Hiccup using his wing. The Night Fury was less then impressed by his rider.

It wasn't long before Toothless caught sight of Astrid and with a low warble to catch her attention showed her the condition Hiccup was in. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked, holding a hand over her mouth to hide her giggle "how much have you had to drink?" Hiccup turned his head towards her and when he saw her, started trying to walk towards her. Only he stumbled and would have fallen if Toothless hadn't had caught him.

Toothless gave Astrid a look as if to say _you better help me, right now._

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "I think you've had enough to drink, haven't you?" Hiccup looked at her and gave her a wide smile "ASTRID! Ha! You also have...have a funny name! Like Toopliss! Yours has ass in the name! Oh wow I love Ass-trid. She...she also has a nice-"

"That's enough!" Astrid said quickly. Clamping a hand over his mouth and blushing in embarrassment "say another word and you'll lose the other leg" she threatened.

Hiccup practically giggled then had the nerve to lick her hand. She pulled away with a disgusted sound and then glared at him angrily "that was not funny, Hiccup" "You...t-taste nice...bet you taste nice in other areas" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and now Astrid was really cross. She quickly grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulders, leading him out of the hall. Toothless following behind, seeming to know his rider's mate was now very angry and he didn't know what she was going to do to him.

Once they left the hall, Astrid began leading Hiccup back to his home. Hiccup all the while complimenting things he would never have the guts to compliment whilst sober. She very much wanted to tear strips into him...

When they got to his home she had to practically carry him into his room and he had grown surprisingly heavy over the years but she managed the steps with Toothless' help. Once she got into his room she gently helped him onto the bed but he then reached for her and pulled her down with him, causing her to shriek and try to pull away, but he had a tight hold on her. "Let me go, now Hiccup" she warned. Hiccup sighed and released her. She was surprised at how easily he did so. "Oh Astrid" she heard him say softly, his voice now losing that happy drunk edge, "why are you so interested in me when...when there are other...others who are much stronger then me?" Astrid felt her heart stop for a minute upon hearing these words and she sighed, settling on the edge of the bed, moving the bangs out from his eyes. His hair was getting longer every day.

As she was doing this she said "I'm interested because those people don't have what you have, you changed everything for the better. You're smart, funny and yes dorky, but that's what makes you special. That's why I love you" Hiccup felt her fingers through his hair and he relaxed. He seemed to hear her because his next words were soft and quiet "love you" Astrid smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "now go to sleep" she murmured before getting the blanket at the end of his bed and putting it over him. Making sure he was warm and comfortable.

Just before she left she felt a flash of worry for the boy and turned to Toothless who was looking at her with knowing in his eyes "watch him for me will you?" she asked softly and the dragon nodded. He wouldn't let anything happen to his rider. Astrid turned to look at the sleeping boy one last time and smiled "goodnight, Hiccup" she said before slowly closing the door behind her.


End file.
